


overlook.

by prompto



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Jealousy, M/M, college dorks, these two are fucking dorks who just need to kiss all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack realizes what has been right in front of him all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overlook.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been unfinished for a while now, but I finally got around to writing up the last portion of it. It’s nothing too special.

 

Zack was _frustrated_.

It was one of those days were he didn't really have _any_ reason to feel that way, but he still did. The tension surrounded him like an aura. For some reason it only got worse whenever he approached his dorm to find Cloud standing outside of it.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you need something?"

Cloud could sense something was off. "Uh well I thought we were hanging out tonight?"

Zack sighed. _Of course_. It was a Thursday so that meant it was their usual dinner and a drink night since neither of them had classes the next day. The only upside was a long weekend was approaching too.

"Well come on in. I've gotta change first."

"Mmm same here." Cloud mumbled, following in after the other. He dropped his overnight bag (it was always easier to just crash with Zack after a night of drinking since he lucked out and had a room to himself) on the bedside table before starting to pull out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"So where should we go? Sharkies or are you more in the mood for Red Door?"

Cloud shrugged. "I'm good with mostly chilling tonight. If you wanna go somewhere where you can dance too that's fine." Cloud knew the other had a preference for dancing, especially after he had a drink or two in his system.

"Eh..not sure I'm in the mood for anything too crazy." Zack said while rifling through his clothes for something to wear. "Been frustrated and not sure why."

Cloud hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we should go somewhere that you _can_ dance a little then."

"Yeah, but _you_ don't dance."

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm going to refuse you a pretty girl or two to dance with instead."

Even though the mere thought of having to watch such a thing again tore Cloud up a little inside, he'd do whatever was needed to make sure Zack was happy.

Zack confirmed their destination by grabbing a comfortable navy blue button-down from his closet. "Red Door is it ."

* * *

The tension that had been building all day gradually eased away with each sip of his beer that Zack had. At one point a round of shots had been ordered for those by the bar, apparently it was one of the theme nights at the bar so the owner wanted to ensure everyone was hyped enough for it. From the looks of things it must have been a Vegas theme they were going for.

"So fucking glad we don't have class tomorrow." Zack muttered with a sling of his arm around Cloud's shoulders, sipping more of his beer while surveying the dance floor.

"Says you the one who _never_ gets a hangover." Cloud sounded slightly exasperated.

Zack rolled his eyes before ruffling Cloud's spikes.

"Whatever. Make sure you slow down on those cosmos, or you'll be sorry." He teased as the blond finished off what wasn't a cosmo but a vodka on the rocks.

"I know you've been looking. See any girls you're interested in yet?"

Zack raised a brow at Cloud's question. He'd been looking yeah, but something kept telling him not to move just yet.

"Mm a few. But I think I need just one more drink before getting out there."

The two of them stayed at the bar, making idle chatter and teasing one another as they both ordered another drink. It was when Cloud was halfway through his own drink that another was placed near him.

"What's this?"

"Vodka on the rocks from the guy at the end of the bar over there."

Cloud peered past a few people to see a man with long, silver hair and green eyes that quite frankly _shimmered_ through the damn strobe lightsstaring over at him.

"Woah..never thought I'd see this day." Zack chuckled, yet there was something underlying in the way he said what he said.

"Shush." Cloud elbowed Zack before taking the glass and waving at the man in thanks.

"You gonna go for it?" Zack asked curiously while eyeing the little bit of beer he had left.

"I might." Cloud shrugged. It wasn't a secret to his best friend that he was pansexual and more so interested in men above all else.

"You should." Placing the empty beer bottle on the bar, he ordered another set of shots for the two of them. Swallowing the cinnamon-taste of rum, he slammed the shot glass down before turning towards the dance floor. "I'm gonna head out."

"All right. I'll be here." Cloud said with a wave of his hand, trying not to stare too longingly at Zack's back as his friend disappeared into the crowd.

The next hour or so was comprised of Cloud finishing his drink, starting on the other drink the stranger had bought for him, and then finally having said stranger approach him for a conversation. The man had an intimidating presence about him; however, after a few minute's time Cloud could tell the man was just a quiet soul of sorts.

What was more surprising was that Sephiroth was able to pick up on some of Cloud's true feelings without him having to say a word.

"You like him don't you?"

"Uhh.." Cloud had a bad habit of being _too_ open when he had a drink or two in him.  Luckily he'd always managed to keep his feelings for Zack at bay despite his drunken hazes. It still didn't numb the pain enough at times though.

"I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at him says it all really."

"I'm sorry." Cloud shook his head. Though he knew he didn't owe the man anything, he still felt badly if he had thought to make any sort of future connection that wasn't merely platonic.

"No need to apologize. I'm only here for conversation, and you intrigued me. I'm not expecting anything from you." Sephiroth got another refill of his martini before continuing. "If anything I could listen if you need to talk."

Cloud ran his fingers against the condensation on his glass. Someone to listen would be nice. He could only go to Tifa so many times about the same thing before he felt like he was annoying her. Maybe a man's opinion would help too..

"That'd be nice..if you're really okay with it." The blond followed up in a rush as Sephiroth chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it."

Through the haze of bodies and fog, Zack could vaguely make out the blond spikes still located in the same place at the bar. The sight of the man from before made him stop short in his movements though. With protests from the girl dancing near him, he tried his best to mumble out an apology over the beat of the bass.

Bright, blue eyes could see how the silver-haired man leaned in closer to Cloud. The way the man reached out to touch Cloud's chest made Zack forget how to breathe, almost like he was punched in the gut.

Something internally twisted at seeing the sight. His heart raced, and not just from the fair amount of liquor that was still in his system. On some impulse he started weaving through the crowd, stumbling out on the other end near the bar once again.

Why did he even care though?

Plenty of guys had flirted with Cloud before, of course, the blond usually dissuaded their advances somehow.

Zack had no claim.

Was..that is? Zack had no claim on Cloud?

Wait- did he have  ** _feelings_ ** for Cloud?

Sure he could admit his best friend was attractive..and he probably made him happiest out of anyone he knew..

The steady realization had him stalking forward to the bar.

"Oh hey Zack, I want you to meet-"

"Yeah who is this? You two seem to be getting to know each other _pretty_ well huh?"

Sephiroth shifted his weight away from Cloud while looking at Zack with an unreadable gaze.

"We've been talking yes."

"Ah Zack, this is Sephiroth." Cloud quickly interjected. The tension in the air suddenly got thicker for some reason. "Erm..did you want another drink?"

Zack shook his head while moving closer to the bar and to the blond.

"Sadly, I probably should be leaving soon. I've got an early start tomorrow."

Cloud looked a little crestfallen at that. "That sucks. We lucked out and don’t have Friday classes so..I have your number though."

"That you do." Sephiroth gave a polite departure before disappearing from sight.

Cloud turned his gaze to Zack who was clearly not as calm as he was trying to appear to be. He was never that good at hiding any negative emotions given he was happy most of the time.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Cloud scoffed while checking his phone for the time.

"Wow he only just left, and you're _already_ checking for a message from him?"

"I was checking the _**time**_."

Zack shook his head while seeming visibly annoyed now.

Cloud was getting annoyed. "Seriously what is your problem?"

Zack couldn’t even find the right words to describe what he felt. Remaining silent, he could sense the way Cloud was starting to overthinking his reaction.

"Oh wow so the second a guy actually takes an interest in me, you have a _problem_ with it?" Zack had always expressed he was fine with his preferences. This was completely uncalled for.

"That's not it okay it's not, _just leave it_." Zack sighed heavily. "Sorry. I just need to go home I think."

* * *

The next day, Cloud woke up to an already made up bed on Zack's side of the room. With a frustrated sigh, the blond decided to get up and at least shower. Decompressing now that he was sober again would be best before confronting the other about his odd behavior the night before.

Going through the motions of brushing his teeth, showering, and tugging on a fresh pair of sweat pants and a shirt gave him ample time to think back on what all had occurred.

The concept of Zack not liking his preferences was still alarming to Cloud given he had always been nothing but supportive of his friend in the past. Although, there hadn't really been anyone serious in Cloud's life in terms of dating for a while now.

The entire thing just made zero sense to Cloud. He figured the only way he was ever going to get an answer was to ask Zack himself.

As he was towel drying his hair a little more, the door opened to reveal the man of the hour.

"Hey." Cloud mumbled. Zack appeared to be holding two coffees and a bag of what was probably a shitton of pastries in hand. They normally would just have a lazy game day on Fridays.

"Mm hey. Hope you don't mind me going without you this morning."

"S'fine. I only just woke up a little bit ago so."

Nothing was said until a few minutes later.

“Got you a hazelnut latte as always.” Zack broke the awkward silence setting down the coffee and pastries on the bedside table just as Cloud bit his lower lip.

“Mm..listen Zack I think we really need to talk.”

He froze. Somehow he was hoping Cloud would’ve magically forgotten his behavior from the night before. Apparently he wasn’t that lucky though.

“Oh? About what?”

Turning around, he saw a look on Cloud’s face that clearly was one of his ‘are you serious’ looks.

“Okay yeah fine lets talk.” Shrugging off his jacket, he tossed it on his bed.

“I’m just going to be blunt about this because I’ve already been thinking too much on it already- what the hell was your deal last night?”

Zack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to even find the right words to explain his feelings.

Cloud continued when his friend hadn’t given an answer yet. “You’ve never had a problem with me doing whatever I do before, so why did you suddenly decide last night was any different?”

"I..I don't know okay! I just looked up and saw you two together and I just..didn't like it."

The blond immediately counter-replied, almost sounding hurt despite how low his voice got with a hint of anger. "What so me liking guys is a huge _problem_ for you now?"

" ** _No!_** "

Zack faltered while trying to find his voice. "No! Just..I don't know. This was the first guy that's approached you that really seemed like a good fit for you and I guess, I just _didn't like_ that."

Disbelief shot through Cloud at his friend’s reply and just seeing how distraught his face suddenly was at his confession..

"Zack...Zack were you _ **jealous**_?"

No reply was given.

Cloud continued on. "How is that fair though? I see you with girls all the time, and I manage to keep myself in check."

Zack had to repeat those words in his mind a few times to realize the implications of them. Cloud had been jealous too?

"So why do you care anyways when you have all these girls you're always with?"

" _Why_?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because they're not _**you**_ , that's why."

"It's dumb and completely stupid but I guess last night made me realize that I've been missing what's been right in front of me all this time. I've always been floundering, never committing to anything because I guess somewhere in me, I was holding out for something else."

“So..to be blunt as well I...I like _you_ Cloud.”

Cloud swallowed uneasily, processing the words.

He’d waited so long for this, silently hoping for something that he imagined would never ever happen.

Zack looked up to him, just a single glance, and he _knew_ then that what Zack had said was true. The truth always seemed to find a way into those blue eyes of his in a way that only Cloud could decipher.

“Then..will you kiss me?” The nervousness started to eat away at him, rubbing sweaty palms against his sweatpants while watching as Zack took a few steps closer.

“Yes.”

Cloud stared and felt every slight movement made upon him. Zack was so gentle in tracing his hand over his cheek, running it along to cup the back of his neck before luring him in to let their lips meet.

It was slow at first, Zack feeling how soft Cloud’s lips were against his own. The feel of Cloud’s hands running to clutch the front of Zack’s shirt and pull him deeper into the kiss set him off though.

They stumbled back some, Cloud finding support against the wall nearby before he felt Zack’s body push against his own and a tongue slip into his mouth. Zack was definitely the amazing kisser he always imagined he’d be.

Cloud ran his arms around Zack’s neck, fingers tugging at locks of raven hair as he moaned openly into the other’s mouth. It was too good already, just having Zack close like this, feeling his warmth and heartbeat.

Zack pulled back enough to see Cloud’s flushed cheeks and parted lips coated slightly with saliva from how rough the kiss had gotten.

“I think..we should forget video games for the day.”

Cloud nodded, trying to catch is breath, but finding himself unable to focus on that much since he felt a surge of anticipation fill him. “Agreed.”

The way Zack looked at him made Cloud’s heart skip a beat. There was a clear contentment but hunger in those blue eyes.

“It’s say to safe..that you’re mine now too right..?” Zack uttered, brushing his lips along Cloud’s neck, his hand running up the boy’s side to feel at his skin beneath the fabric of his shirt.

“Yes..god yes..” 

All Cloud could think was- _**I’ve always been yours.**_

_~ fin._


End file.
